


Stolen Moments

by mochacherie



Series: Head Over Heels (Remus Lupin/OC series) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dorks in Love, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Love, Meet-Cute, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sirius Black Lives, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacherie/pseuds/mochacherie
Summary: When a chance encounter leads 26-year-old Emma Warrington straight to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Remus Lupin finds himself quite smitten by the unexpected intrusion in his life. Harry Potter AU. Set post-Order of the Phoenix
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Head Over Heels (Remus Lupin/OC series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to bookmark and subscribe to the series if you liked it! Reviews appreciated.
> 
> I have built this Remus Lupin x OC storyline around a series of one-shots. So it will get flirty and smutty (later one-shots will be rated M as required), and the series won't be too long (I'm thinking 10-15 parts).

ϟ

**A Chance Meeting**

Emma Warrington stood on the street between Number 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place with a certain Minerva McGonagall looking around.

_How did she get here?_

One minute she was taking the garbage out for the shop she occasionally helped at in Diagon Alley and next thing she knew, she had witnessed some Death Eaters making a shady deal in Knockturn Alley. And what's worse, they had seen her. Before they could react, she had disapparated on the spot to the first place she could think of. She wasn't a smart on-the-spot thinker though.

The first thing she could think of was her friend's shop in Diagon Alley.

As she appeared, she remembered that Diagon Alley was no safer than Knockturn Alley anymore and was literally right next door. And then she ran towards the one shop with bright lights- Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

She kept looking back to make sure they weren't following her, but without looking where or who she was running into.

"Now Severus I do insist you try one of these Nosebleed Nougats. They are terribly delighf-" just outside the store, she almost knocked down a group of three.

"Death Eaters! Th-they saw me watch them doing shady-" she stopped wide-eyed and looked at the group she had bumped into.

_What if they were also unfriendlies?_

The tall one had a long white beard with half-moon spectacles and looked curious. The other man was paler with what looked like a little greasier hair. However, he looked like he welcomed her interruption at the thought of otherwise having a Nosebleed Nougat shoved at him. And the older witch pursed her lips and gave her stern look as if it was Emma's fault for walking in on those Death Eaters.

And that was how she ended up here at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She read the name on the piece of paper but as she looked up ahead, she didn't really see anything there.

_Were they punking her?_

"Just give it a few seconds will you," the older lady, Minerva said. As the house materialised, Minerva knocked softly and waited.

"At least someone in the Order remembers not to ring the bloody doorbell. Took you long enough. Where were you?"

"We got a little erm- distracted you see," Minerva said glancing at Emma. The door opened a little wider to reveal two men standing in the doorway. One of them had long black hair, and although in his thirties you could still see the glint of mischief in his eyes.

And the taller one, well he just looked really tired. _But really fit_ if she'd be damned.

She stood out on the stairs, hair in the wind, mouth gaping open in an "O", probably at seeing the house pop-out of nowhere guessed Remus Lupin. _It was adorable_ , he thought.

_Although that mouth would look better on mine_ , the thought came out of nowhere. _Hold on to yourself Moony_ , Remus scolded himself and turned back his attention.

As he inspected her, she found herself blushing but refused to look away. Returning his gaze, she noticed his brown hair dusted with some specks of grey.

"Who is she?" the one with the longer hair asked.

"She might as well have become the Death Eaters' latest target Sirius," Minerva nudged her to walk in as she nodded to the two men and did so nervously.

"She will be staying here for a bit. Dumbledore's orders- he personally insisted upon it. I hope you don't mind," Minerva said pushing Emma further into the house.

"I'm Emma. Emma Warrington. Pleased to meet you," she gave them a small smile.

"Emma," the tall one repeated as if testing out her name. She liked how her name sounded on his lips. "My parents like muggle literature- Jane Austen enthusiasts," she added suddenly getting nervous.

"I see. I am somewhat familiar with her works myself"

"I didn't know that Moony!" Sirius exclaimed looking impressed. Although he hadn't introduced himself yet, Remus felt a little sheepish. He didn't know why he had just revealed that. For all he knew, _she_ didn't even like Jane Austen.

She looked at him again. _I mean he's alright to look at._

_If by alright you mean downright spiffing_ , came her second thought.

"And err you are?" she asked.

"Remus. Remus Lupin" he said. He reached out his hand to shake hers, and as she looked up and put hers out they shook. She blushed as he gripped her hand firmly.

_I wonder what else he grips that firmly_ , she thought. _You idiot! See, this is what happens when you keep refusing to go on the blind dates your friends set you up on_ , she too scolded herself.

"Emma?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Breaking out of her trance she realised that she was still holding on to his hand. She dropped it immediately.

"Oh- sorry. I didn't mean to Mister Lu-" She averted her gaze.

"Don't worry about it. And Remus is fine," he said with a smile.

"Well come on then. Kind of defeats the whole purpose of a hidden magical house if we stand in broad daylight," Remus saw Sirius lead her in with his hand on her back.

Not knowing why he felt his stomach drop a little at the sight of Sirius already being so animated with her. She glanced back to smile at him as she went into the house. Taking it as a positive sign he followed them back in.

_Maybe it will be fine_ , he thought as he joined the rest inside the house to hear about the events of Diagon Alley.

ϟ

**Stolen Moments**

After notifying members of the latest updates including Emma's presence, the latest Order meeting concluded. Emma had then gotten up to help Molly with dinner. While she wasn't trusted with important tasks yet, she felt the need to at least make herself useful somehow. Especially since she seemed to be boarding for free.

"Now dear just keep an eye on the stew, would you? I need to go check with Arthur about something," Molly said in her usual bustling manner.

_Does that woman ever rest?_

She nodded and as Molly left, she saw Remus entering the kitchen. "Need help?" he offered a small smile as he stood next to her by the stove.

Remus hoped she wouldn't catch on to his poor attempt at wanting to talk to her. It seemed that Molly or Tonks always had her attention. And every time she tried to talk to him, someone would drag her away. He got a bit mad whenever that someone was Sirius. _It's not like he knows_ , is how Remus would try to console himself.

Feeling butterflies in her stomach at the sight of Remus, Emma tried to act casual. "Nothing much to do here except watch," she shrugged. He joined her regardless.

After dinner, they stood cleaning dishes while the rest grabbed a drink on the first-floor drawing-room. Their fingers would brush against each other occasionally. Remus didn't say anything about it- he didn't seem to mind. She wasn't complaining either.

Their conversation didn't falter. They'd go from reminiscing about their respective childhoods to banter to teasing each other during which she particularly enjoyed how his eyes would shine when he laughed. There was some flicking of dish soap involved as well.

A few days ago, she had caught onto Remus being a werewolf. But she didn't know if he knew that she _knew_. She once worked with a man who had lycanthropy at the same Diagon Alley shop. She had been horrified at how he was treated and as things went, he didn't last too long at the shop either.

She didn't want Remus to think that she thought any less of him for it. _But I guess it's better for him to tell me,_ she thought and didn't broach the subject that night.

ϟ

Remus liked how she would tilt her head as if to listen a little more intently whenever he spoke about something.

As they stood discussing the recent disappearances, she tried to wipe her soap foam off her cheek with the back of her hand which only made it worse. Remus saw her trying to wipe the foam and without thinking twice, reached out and wiped it off himself. She froze and turned to look at him still in the middle of washing dishes.

Remus felt her face get warmer, his hand still lingering. She saw him look at her lips and she instinctively wet them slightly. She hesitated a little before reaching out to hold him by his shirt and getting some soap on him in the process.

_They look so soft_ , he thought. _This is about to be extremely mortifying if she pulls away._

_This is it. He's going to kiss me._

Leaning forward, he was about to pull her in when they heard Molly hurrying down the kitchen stairs again.

Suddenly jerking away, they both put some distance between themselves as Molly came into view. Looking at Remus who had a hand towel to help wipe the dishes dry, she gave him a smile.

"You're always such a gentleman Remus dear. You both can go upstairs now. I've had about enough of that man-child you call your best friend. I'll take it from here," she shooed them out.

They walked up to where the rest were sitting. Remus and Emma stood on the staircase in front of the drawing looking at each other shifting awkwardly and thinking about their almost kiss. They could hear snippets of conversations.

They both spoke at the same time-

"I think I'll go check in with Sirius," Remus cleared his throat and headed towards his friend on the couch.

"I need to sort out the clothes Moody brought over from my flat," she mumbled and dashed upstairs.


End file.
